User blog:Wachowman/Deadliest Wikior Flare vs ZDawg
HELLO welcome back to another DEADLIEST WIKIOR this battle was supposed to be Fire vs Flare but Fire was to much of a bitch to do it (loljk) so since ZDawg has fire in his name...and was on chat....I worked out...SO LET THIS BEGIN! LAST TIME ENDING (Lakuita then turns towards The in pain Lab and points the gun at his face)'' Lakuita:Any last words? (Lakuita then drops the gun and pulls out Majoras Moon) Lab:wha-wha-NOOO Lak:yes (Lakuita then drops Majoras Moon on Lab and crushes him) Lab:AHHHGGGHGHGHAGHAGAHGAHA! Lak:huff, huff, huff....it is done. (Lakuita then sees a shadow of a figure in the distance...and charges to it) TODAY'S BATTLE ZDawg is armed with: *For short ranged weapon is his Bowie knife *For long ranged weapon is his Sledgehammer *For projectile weapon is hisCrossbow * He has Flash Grenadesx2 *He has a gun that can shoot a SharkNado *He wears diamond armorDiamond Minecraft Armor *He is skilled at parkour *He has Sierra and Wachow by his side (:P) both armed with a Bowie knife Flare is armed with *For short ranged weapons is his Twin daggers *For long ranged weapons is his halberd, *For projectile weapons, he as well has a crossbow, *He has smoke bombs x2 *He has a parachute on his back *He wear nothing but a simple helmet, *He is skilled at parkour *He has 2 AWC by his side both armed with a dagger (Zdawg is on chat where everyone is talking about random stuff that he doesn't understand) (Flare then says ZDawg is obviously a sock puppet and should get banned) (This angers ZDawg as he yells at flare for accusing him of that) ZDawg:oh is that what you think you piece of shit! Flare: yeah it is, what are you gunna do? Hit me with your 5 edits? (Wachow and sierra then join the chat and see the harassment going on) Wachow:Hey! What are you doing?Knock it off Flare! Sierra:yeah! He acts nothing like a sock puppet so leave him alone! Flare:pfft please we all know he's dev- (He is cut off by ZDawg jumping n top of him with his Bowie Knife in his hand) ZDawg: you piece of shit, I don't even know who Devil is! (He then stabs Flare in the Hip) Flare:Ahhhhgg (Flare then kicks ZDawg off of him making him fly all the way to the comments) Flare:then takes out his Halberd and is about to kill ZDawg)'' Flare: Time for you to die (He then is about to hit ZDawg with his Halberd when Sierra kicks him in the back making him drop his weapon) (ZDawg is about to get up, but when he attempts to, an AWC ju ps on top of him and leaps towards Sierra) AWC1:YAHHH (AWC1 then stabs sierra in the throat killing her instantly) ZDawg and Wachow:SIERRA! (Wachow then Leap towards AWC1 and gets on top of him, and stabs him in the Head) (ZDawg gets up finally and takes his cross bow out and fires it at Flare) (Flare easily dodges and throws one of his daggers at ZDawg which misses ZDawg but hits Wachow, in the leg) Wachow:oh, son of a bitch! (Wachow then throws his only Bowie knife at Flare but Flare puts AWC2 in front of him) AWC2:wait wha- (The knife goes right through The AWC2 head and kills him) (Flare then takes out his crossbow and shoots Wachow in the other leg) Wachow:C'mon stop that! (ZDawg: throws his flash bang Grenade at flare but Flare avoids his eyes which ZDawg does not) (Flare then walks up to the blinded Wachow with his Crossbow and is about to shoots him) Wachow:n-no-o don-t Flare:......Wacthchow Wachow:THE T- (Flare then shoots Wachow in the head, and the handsome man dies) (ZDawg is now not blinded and takes out his Sharknado Gun) Flare:wha-what the fuck is that (ZDawg then smirks and shoots the gun, unleashing a Sharknado) (The SharkNado picks up Flare and sends him flying 100s of feet away) (The SharkNado hen goes away and Flare is falling towards the ground) Flare:oh no nononono....oh I know! (Flare then pulls the string on his back to have a Parachute go out, he is not gently falling) Flare;ah...that was close (Flare then lands only to be Rammed into by ZDawg) ZDawg: no, you killed 2 good friends today, and I will kill you! (He then picks up his Sledgehammer and is about to swing it towards Flare) (To Be Continued) Welp that's it for now REMEMBER TO VOTE IN THE POLLS for who you want to see live and move on to round 2 and remember suggestions for more battles are welcome SEE YA. WHO DO YOU WANT TO LIVE Flare should live ZDawg should live Category:Blog posts